


it

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [174]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby Catra, Drabble, Gen, Pre series, Shadow Weaver is a bitch, Shera - Freeform, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A short story about the raid when the Horde stole Catra, and how Shadow Weaver reacted.





	it

The village was in flames, countless of dead laid on the ground, and a soldier of the Horde walked up to Shadow Weaver, they were preparing for a return to the Fright Zone. They had taken a few prisoners, but most people were either dead, or had escaped. Including the children.

 

“Shadow Weaver, this is the only orphan we managed to steal during the raid.”

 

The woman looked at the soldier, and to the bundle in his arms. It was a furry little baby with soft ears and mismatched eyes. She was so… tiny. She stuck out her tongue and purred, while trying to wave her chubby arm.

 

“Pathetic, no real quality at all. I would tell you to get rid of  _ it _ , but the number of infants we receive at the moment are too low. We have to accept even the weak if we want enough foot soldiers, so, bring  _ it  _ back. Maybe,  _ it  _ can grow up to be a toy to Adora, yes, she could tame it or maybe even practice killing with  _ it. _ Yes, then this thing would be somewhat useful, so put  _ it  _ in the same squad as her.”

 

The soldier nodded, and looked down at the baby once more. She kept purring, clearly enjoying being held.

 

_ Weakness. _

 

“What are we going to name her Shadow Weaver? We need a name before we can put her in a unit.”

 

She looked at the baby one last time.

 

“Name  _ it  _ Catra. Now, get it out of my sight.”


End file.
